beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angus
Angus is a former World Champion blader, he is known as The Decade Blader, and battles with Genesis Liger 125MS and Paradise Rebirth Apus. Appearance RecoNew.png|Angus (circa. ZE1036) AngusAVA.png|Angus (circa. ZE1041) AngusS32.png|Angus (circa. ZE1054) Angus is a tall, skinny, but muscular man. He has medium-length blonde hair, which is styled into a pushed back centre-parting, and piercing blue eyes. He always wears a pair of black tinted sunglasses. Angus's outfit is very simple, consisting of a matching silk jacket and pants, in a white colour with gogld lining. He wears no shoes, leaves his jacket open to show off his chest, and fastens his pants with a gold belt that contains Liger in a brown leather box and his launcher. He refuses to wear shirts because he sees them as a hindrance to his abilities, and he likes to show off. Personality Angus had a rather nasty personality, putting himself above everyone, generally being very rude and stand-offish, and putting people down, however after being shown a vision by the spirits of his beys during the Ramaz Dolsa invasion he began to change himself, becoming nicer to people, and trying to empathise with their needs, as well as his own. Angus now has a personality to match his wife's new temperament, he is very relaxed, and dotes on his family, he is however still quite vain. Angus has taken up the hobby of making mosaics, however he is not very good at it. He is a highly skilled blader, having reigned as the world champion for 10 years before retiring, however he cannot sense bey spirits, unlike Xiao Des, Céleste, and Kira. Beyblade Genesis Liger 125MS wass Angus's main beyblade, it was briefly replaced by Paradise Rebirth Apus, a Dark History beyblade said to be the fastest bey in the world, however Apus was lost after his defeat by Reconquista in the Arctic. Angus now battles with Liger Aero Steel, the Burst version of Liger. History YoungAngus1.jpg|Angus in his academy uniform. (age 17) Angus&Renaud2.jpg|Angus and Renaud watching a street battle. Angus&Renaud4.jpg|Angus pretending to take a photo of Renaud, while actually taking a photo of himself. AngusBeach.png|Angus at the beach (crica. ZE1037) CelesteAngusWedding.jpg|Angus and Céleste's wedding. (circa. mid-ZE1037) AngusCeleste1.png|Angus and Céleste (circa. ZE1038) Family2.png|Angus with his family (circa. ZE1044) Angus grew up in a small town before he was given a scholarship to the Peacemillion Beyblade Academy in France, while attending the academy Angus struck up a friendship with Renaud, the older brother of Céleste, Angus would dorm with Renaud at the academy, or stay at his house after winning the World Championship, but would travel in order to participate in events and tournaments, which included the World Championships following his first win, he did leave the Academy at age 17 to properly fulfil his role as World Champion. Angus won his first World Championship at age 13, and has kept his title ever since, he is currently partnered up with Céleste, who became enamoured with him after he gave her Buster Peacock 100RF many years ago, and the pair are the top Tag-Team partners in the world. Angus was sent on a chase to find the Dark History bey Paradise Rebirth Apus, after finding it he went to China, before going with the Bei-Ling Emperor Xiao Des to Prague, to combat the threat of Ramaz Dolsa. He was one of the bladers who defeat Ramaz Dolsa. Angus was hunted by Reconquista, the reborn spirit of Reco, one of the most powerful bladers from the Dark History, who had been masquerading as Haque, a member of the Lunefleur Family, and was targeting Angus for his bey. Angus was harboured by Regime, who he took on as a protégé, and eventually confronted Reconquista in the Arctic, and was defeated, losing Paradise Rebirth Apus. After this he returned to France, and married Céleste, with whom he has two children, the eldest is a daughter named Isolde, and the youngest being a son, named Cherrosée. Angus continued to compete in World Tournaments until his tenth consecutive win in a row, before retiring to look after his children. Angus now spends his time with Céleste while his children are boarding at Peacemillion Academy, and has taken up art as a hobby, however he is not very good at it. Category:Role Play Characters Category:Quote